This is a sunshade device that has the distinctive feature of allowing almost all of the sunlight to pass through, but blocks most of the ultraviolet rays.
Almost paradoxically, it is not a sunshade in the technical sense. In fact, the invention does not block the sun in the sense of producing a shadow. The practical use of the invention lies in the fact that its user can be on the beach, enjoy “sun bathing”, and feel the warmth without being subject to harmful ultraviolet rays.
The invention uses a sheet of film, which would take the place of typical fabric used in conventional beach umbrellas (sunshades). The invention is made up of several layers that would incorporate substances known to filter or absorb ultraviolet rays.
Essentially, it is the application of a film, instead of fabric, to a beach umbrella's conventional structure at the manufacturing phase. A transparent or translucent film capable of absorbing ultraviolet rays and preventing them from reaching whomever is under its protection, thereby allowing its user to enjoy the sun's warmth.
Films for filtering ultraviolet and other types of radiation are already well known. The inventor has absolutely no knowledge of any type of transparent or translucent film with radiation-filtering, or radiation-absorption, features applied to a conventional sunshade in lieu of fabric, thereby allowing sunlight and heat to pass through but preventing harmful radiation from passing.
Naturally, this technique recognizes that there are similar devices that use plastic film. Moreover, they have the same transparency characteristic. These are ordinary umbrellas. They have, of course, none of the features related to protection against any kind of solar radiation.